Chicken Soup
by Mari-chan
Summary: Duo catches the flu and Heero sees to it that he gets well. (3x4 CITRUS WARNING!!)


Standard Disclaimer: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing and its characters are copyrighted to Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties ****

Standard Disclaimer: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing and its characters are copyrighted to Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. I can assure you that if you sue me you will get about $40 bucks and a really cheap computer. Besides it would only be a waste of your time.

~…~ Denotes thoughts

"…" Denotes dialogue

Chicken Soup

By: Marissa Kaisuke

Cobalt eyes snapped open as a loud crash echoed throughout, disrupting the silence. A slim figure leapt out of bed, gun drawn, aimed at the floundering silhouette across the room. A hand groped the wall in search of a light switch. Bright light illuminated the room as the switch was found, causing the intruder to moan in protest. 

"Duo?" Heero lowered the gun leveled at the braided pilot's head and replaced it under the mattress of his bed.

"Uhhhhhh… Heero?" Violet eyes blinked rapidly, still attempting to adjust to the sudden bright light.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Oi, I don't feel too good man. You got any idea where the damn aspirin is?" Heero assessed Duo's rumpled composure. Long chestnut hair, usually held back in an immaculately neat braid, was a disheveled and tangled mess hanging to his knees. Beautiful, violet eyes were glazed and half-closed rather than open, brimming with warmth and life. Black silk boxer clung to his thighs, making his ivory skin seem a deathly white. Duo's bangs were matted to his forehead, drenched with sweat, as was the rest of his body.

"Duo, you look like shit." Heero blunted stated.

"Yeah and I feel like it too. Oi, sorry about the vase." Duo replied looking at the shards of porcelain on the floor. 

"I don't care. It's Quatre's house anyways." Duo stumbled a bit as his knees threatened to give way. Clutching the corner of Heero's dresser, he steadied himself. 

"Do you know where the aspirin is?" Duo repeated his earlier question.

"Why didn't you ask Quatre?"

"I tried knocking on his door but, I don't think he heard me. Him and Trowa were uh… kinda *busy* at the moment."

"Aaa." Heero replied. Duo, starting to sway slightly, suddenly clutched his head. Moaning something unintelligible, he made one last attempt to catch himself violet eyes rolled up into his head and knees finally gave way. With trained reflexes, Heero jumped forward and caught the Gundam pilot inches from kissing the hardwood floor. Scooping Duo up into his arms, Heero turned and laid the unconscious boy down on his bed with a gentleness that would have surprised anyone else. _'Shit he's burning up! Temperature must be at least a hundred. No wonder he sweating so bad. I'd better get Quatre. He'd probably know more about this getting sick and fever thing than I would.'_

* * *

"Aaaahhhh… Trowaaaahhhh! Harder, Trowa, harder!!! Quatre gripped the sheets as he writhed on the bed beneath his lover. Trowa increased his efforts of thrusting in and out of Quatre while pumping his lover's erection with his fist. Quatre gasped and bit his lower lip to refrain from screaming as Trowa hit that magic spot within him.

"God, you're so tight, Quatre." Trowa panted, feeling the pressure building up inside of him almost making him swoon with pleasure. Quatre fisted the sheets tighter, orgasm drawing nearer as Trowa continuously hit that glowing spot.

"Ohhhhhhhh… yeeeeesssss… TrowaaaaAAHHHHHH!!!!" His last few words became a scream as Quatre climaxed, ejecting a hot, thick, white fluid all over his lover's hand. Trowa cried out as Quatre's inner muscles clamped down on his erection, throwing the emerald-eyed pilot over the edge as well. Trowa collapsed, landing on top of the smaller boy's chest. His vision was blurred and white sparks danced before his eyes. Quatre thought he could hear a faint knocking over the rush of blood that consumed his hearing. As both of their breathing slowed and the dull roar in their ears quieted, the faint knocking soon became an insistent pounding on the bedroom door. Swearing in Arabic, Quatre nudged Trowa of his chest and wrapped a sheet around his waist. Padding over to the door, he heard a faint rustle of cloth and turned to see the taller boy pulling on a pair of navy blue boxers. Turning back to the door, Quatre yanked it open, prepared to swear at whoever it was disturbing him this late at night and interrupting his and Trowa's nightly activity. 

"What the fuck do you… oh, Heero." Startled, Quatre immediately shut up, faced with Heero's intense cobalt gaze. _'Oh shit, he's probably mad at us for making so much noise.' _He laughed nervously. "What can I do for you, Heero?"

"Duo's unconscious. He came in my room looking for the aspirin and collapsed a few minutes later." Heero replied, voice tinged with worry. "I don't know what's wrong with him but, he's burning up. His body temperature is at least a hundred, if not higher."

"Where is he now?" Trowa asked coming up behind Quatre.

"In my room, on the bed." Hearing this Quatre's worrisome and mothering nature kicked in sending the Sandrock pilot sprinting down the hallway. Both remaining males quickly followed, joining Quatre in Heero's room. Quatre sat down on the bed next to the unconscious pilot, putting his wrist over Duo's forehead to check his temperature. 

"He's definitely got a fever. Trowa, get Sally Po on the line. Heero get me a thermometer. It's in the medicine cabinet in mine and Trowa's bathroom, top shelf." Heero left in search of the thermometer while Trowa reached for the phone. Quatre quickly covered the braided pilot up with a nearby blanket and wiped the sweat off Duo's forehead with a corner of the sheet. "Oh and Heero, bring back the boxer's that are on the floor too, please." He called down the hall.

"Got her." Trowa stated, moments later as Heero reentered the room with the thermometer and underwear. Heero handed Quatre the emerald colored shorts as he stuck the electronic thermometer in Duo's mouth. Quatre took the phone from Trowa's outstretched hand, after quickly sliding his boxer's on, and began conversing with the woman on the other end. Heero watched the number on the thermometer reach 102.9 degrees before finally stopping. Quatre took note of the temperature as he rattled off Duo's symptoms.

"Uh huh, uh huh, okay, thanks again. Sorry to bother you at this hour. Goodbye." Quatre replaced the phone in its cradle on the desk.

"What did she say?" Heero questioned, his eyes still trained on Duo's face. 

"Sally said that Duo probably only has a case of the flu. He needs to stay off his feet and rest as much as possible till the fever breaks. He'll also need time afterwards to recover, so that means no new missions for him until he's fully regained his strength. With a fever as high as his is, we'll need to watch him very carefully. She said that he doesn't need any medical attention right now but if his fever gets any higher we'll need to call her. The only medication he needs right now is just regular flu medicine, which we have plenty of. As for him being unconscious, she said that he probably just fainted and is just sleeping right now. I suggest that we should all just go back to bed and let him rest. Someone should probably stay with him though, just in case he wakes up and needs something." 

"I'll stay with him." Quatre looked at Heero, surprise shown on his angelic face.

"Honto ni? I can stay with him if you don't want to. It's really not a problem." 

"I. Will. Stay. With. Him." The cobalt-eyed pilot repeated slowly, firmly pronouncing every word. The look in his eyes stated that the matter was settled and further discussion or remarks would result in much pain on that person's behalf. Quatre and Trowa both understood this and turned to go back to their room. _'I've seen the looks that Duo gives Heero. He's loves him very much and cares for him very deeply. I'm glad to see that Heero returns those feelings, even if he doesn't realize them yet.'_ Quatre smiled at this new revelation. Yawning, he closed the door to Heero's room but not before taking one last glance at the worry in Heero's eyes. _'I know they'll be all right. Duo is just what Hero needs to draw him out of his shell.'_ Quatre yawned again as the night's event suddenly caught up with him causing his weary and tired body to sag. Quatre let out a small huff in surprise as Trowa's long slender arms gracefully picked him up and carried him down the hall to their shared bedroom.

* * *

Heero studied Duo's face as he slept. _'He's so beautiful when he's asleep. I want to touch him so bad right now. To crush my lips to his and taste every inch of that velvety mouth. Just the thought of that silken ivory skin makes me want to worship every part of his body with kisses. To have him quivering beneath my every touch and crying out my name as I bury myself within that beautiful body of his…'_ Heero snapped out of his reverie. His breathing rate had increased and his boxers had become considerably tighter. He got up from kneeling next to the bed and made his way across the bedroom to the adjoining bathroom. He turned the tap on and splashed some cold water on his face, trying to regain control of his body. _'Yuy you baka! Do you really think Duo would actually go for another guy, much less you? You're the Perfect Soldier! You don't have time for love and emotions. Besides even if Duo did "swing that way" why would he go for someone like you?'_ Heero dried off his face with a towel and looked at his reflection. _'Look at what you are. Nothing more than a soulless machine trained to be a murderer. Why would someone like Duo ever fall in love with someone like you?'_ Heero turned away from his reflection, disgusted by what he saw. Hearing moans coming from the bedroom, he quickly returned to standing by the bed. Duo had broken out in a sweat again and was tossing his head back and forth on the pillow. Heero wiped Duo's forehead with the damp towel he was till holding and replaced the blanket over his body. Duo was obviously having some sort of fever induced nightmare for he soon started to whimper slightly and his actions had become more aggressive. Heero sat down next to the sleeping boy and grabbed hold of him, pulling Duo up to his bare chest. Duo's movements became still as Heero held him close, gently rocking him back and forth. _'Maybe I can just pretend, for this moment, Duo is mine. It makes me almost wish he'd never wake up. Then I could hold him forever.'_

* * *

__

'Mmm, this sure is a nice dream. It feels like someone is holding me. I sure wish it were Heero though. Yeah right, that'll be the day. When I just happen to wake up in the arms of the guy I'm in love with. Yeah right, good one Maxwell.' Duo snuggled closer in the warm embrace, sighing contentedly. _'Sure as hell would be nice though.'_ Hero's eyes flew open as something wiggled in his lap. Tentatively he looked down and found the object of his affections curled up in his lap and resting against his chest. _'OH FUCK!!! I must have fallen asleep when I was holding Duo last night. Shit! What the hell am I supposed to do if he decides to wake up? I can't just push him off me 'cause then he'll wake up for sure. Shit, he's waking up.'_ Duo snuggled a little closer, slipping his arm around Heero's waist. _'Damn this dream really does feel real. God how I wish it were Heero that I'm sleeping on. Wait a second. This feels… too real to be just a dream._' Duo opened both violet eyes and looked up to see two cobalt eyes staring right back. _'Holy Shit!'_ they both thought in unison.

"Uhhhhh… ohayo… Heero. Umm… how did I… uh, wind up here?" Duo tentatively asked. Heero was frozen to the spot. Fear was actually somewhat shown on his normally impassive face for Duo having woken up.

"You have the flu. Last night, you had a fever of 102.9 degrees and you were tossing and turning in your sleep, so I rocked you in your sleep till you calmed down." Heero replied softly. He turned his head and closed his eyes, not wanting to view the disgust in Duo's violet depths.

"Honto? I can't believe you did that."

"Gomen Duo. I'll never do something like that again." Heero attempted to push Duo off of him, to get up and leave. His eyes were still closed, unable to face the rejection that would be written on the other pilot's face. Duo snuggled closer to Heero, wrapping both arms tightly around his waist.

"Duo?" Heero was shocked. His eyes snapped open as he felt Duo hold tighter and bury his face in the crook of Heero's neck.

"I'm not letting you go. Ever. Not until I tell you this. I don't care how much you'll be disgusted with me or even how much you'll hate me. I have to tell because with each passing day it's eating me alive inside." Duo paused, lifted his head up and looked Heero directly in the eyes. "Aishiteru, Heero." Duo felt that with each passing second and eternity passed. He had laid his heart out on the line and as each eternity passed he felt a portion of his soul die and his heart wither away till there was nothing left but, emptiness inside of him. Duo closing his eyes, to stop the tears that threatened to come, let go of Heero and got up to leave. 

"Matte…" Heero grabbed Duo's arm as he stood up. Cobalt met violet the two gazed deep into each other's souls searching for the love they hoped the other possessed. Heero pulled Duo back down onto the bed. Still staring deep into the violet depths, Heero pulled Duo to him, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Duo gasped softly in surprise. Heero took advantage of this and slid his tongue in between the parted lips to ravage the velvety mouth. Tongues sparred for several moments, each fighting to get the upper hand, before both pulled away, attempting to catch their breath. Duo started to sway and collapsed against Heero's chest, exhausted.

"Duo?!?" 

"I'm okay. Just a little tired, that's all." Heero pulled the braided pilot up into his lap again and wrapped his arms around Duo's slender waist.

"Aishiteru, Duo." Heero placed a gentle kiss on Duo's lips before burying his face into the crook of Duo's neck. He began laving slow, suckling kisses to the side of the braided pilot's neck. Duo moaned softly as Heero moved to his shoulders and then started down the front of his chest. 

"Matte, matte, Heero. Trust me as much as I really, REALLY would like to continue this I don't think now is the best time. I can't believe I'm sounding like Quatre saying this but, you'll get sick too if we keep this up. Yeah, yeah, I already know what you're gonna say. 'The Perfect Soldier never gets sick' and all that crap but, that's bullshit Heero and you know it. Besides I don't think my stamina is gonna hold out much longer."

"We'll just have to continue this later then, when you're feeling better." Heero let a small, rare smile escape onto his face as he looked at Duo. He pressed his wrist to Duo's forehead. "Your temperature has come down some but, you still have a fever. I'll go get you some medicine. You need to rest." Heero laid Duo back down onto the bed and covered his body back up with the blanket. Opening up the door to his room he turned back around to face Duo. "So what else helps a person get over the flu?"

"Uh medicine, rest, some more blankets, a television, some video games, a VCR, a CD player…you. That's all I can think of right now." Duo flashed a cheeky grin at his newfound lover. Heero let another rare smile crack through his mask.

"I'll go get the medicine." Heero turned to leave.

"Oh, Heero."

"Yes?"

"I heard that when certain cobalt-eyed Gundam pilots, who frequently attempt self destruction, feed their lovers chicken soup it helps them get their strength back for… *certain* activities." Duo flashed another smile, his eyes glittering mischievously.

"Chicken soup? I wonder if we have any of that?"

~ Owari ~

Comments? Mail me at: patamon666@yahoo.com


End file.
